Mary Test's Dream Turns Into A Nightmare
When it was nighttime, Mary Test, her parents, Hugh Test and Lila Test, her brothers, Lumpy, Roo, and Johnny Test, her pet dog, Dukey, and her sister, Susan Test, were in Mary's home, getting ready for bed. Mary was dressed in her bright yellow pajamas with light blue moons in them and bright pink slippers. Hugh was dressed in a bright green pajamas and dark green slippers. Lila was dressed in her dark blue nightgown. Lumpy was dressed in his orangish yellow nightshirt and his orangish yellow nightcap. Roo was dressed in his bright red long sleeved pajama jacket, his bright red nightcap, and his bright yellow slippers. Johnny was dressed in his cyan blue pajamas and purple slippers with light gray lining. Dukey was wearing light red pajamas. And Susan was dressed in her light blue pajamas with dark blue moons in them and pinkish red slippers. "That was totally awesome! I've never danced with Sissy before." Johnny said, as he noticed the music box who fell out of the bag that she left it, "Hey! My music box! Where'd it come from?" "I've got it." Susan explained, "Ten years ago, Uncle Tigger thought me that you left it behind, that Verminous Snaptrap has come for you. Luckily, I bought it for you." she continued, as Johnny's head showed images of the dancers' memories all around him. "Well, in that case, we'll all be dealed with it." Lumpy added. Johnny, who was tucked into bed by Hugh and Lila, giggled as he clapped his hands. Then Hugh turned off the lights. "Goodnight, Johnny." Hugh added, and then, Johnny fell fast asleep. Meanwhile, in Susan and Mary's room, After tucking Roo, Lumpy, Dukey, and Susan into their beds, Hugh tucked Mary into bed and said "Mary, i do not want you having nightmares." Mary said "Okay, Daddy." Hugh then left and said "Sleep well, Mary." As Mary fell asleep, she started dreaming. The dream began where Mary was laying down at the meadow, she saw her boyfriend Jimmy Two Shoes, who waved at her. Mary also waved back. Jimmy smiled as he used his hands to make the butterflies fly towards Mary. "Come on!" Jimmy called. Mary and Jimmy played with the butterflies. Then they approached to Susan's boyfriend, Gil Nexdor. "What, what, what? Mary, Jimmy!" Gil said, "What?" "DUKEY WAS GONE!!!" Jimmy cried. GIl turned around and saw that Mary was about be be eaten by Dark Vegan. "Mary!" Gil snapped, shocked, as he runs over to rescue her. "MARY!!" and Jimmy followed him. Mary smiled sweetly. She saw Dark Vegan, joining her. "Hello, Mary!" Dark Vegan smiled, as he chuckled. "Hello!" Mary smiled, while waving at Dark Vegan, as she giggled. "Jump in! Jump!" Gil said. "YEAH!!" Mary yelled. as she jumped into the water, making Gil wet. Mary giggled. Back to the real world, Jimmy was still looking for Mary. "MARY!!" Jimmy called. He flew up to the mountain. Then he saw Mary. "Mary!" He cried, "Stop!!" He swooped down to Mary, "MARY!! NO!!" In the dream the voice was called under the water, "Yes. Jump!" It was Dark Vegan lurked in the shadows, glaring at Mary, "The Cat and Dog Villain Curse!" Mary watched in horror, while she screamed in terror in her nightmare. "JUMP!!!" Dark Vegan growled, "JUMP!!!!!!!" Dark Vegan grabbed Mary, while she screams. But Hugh woke her up from her nightmare. "MARY!!!" Hugh cried, as Mary gasped. She began to pant, heavily. "The Cat and Dog Villain Curse!" Mary stammered. "What?" Hugh exclaimed. "Curse!" Mary cried. "What are you talking about?" Hugh asked. "I keep seeing scary faces, Daddy. So many faces." Mary sobbed. She hugged Hugh. "It was just a dream." Hugh said, as he hugged Mary, "It was alright. You are safe." Mary had stopped crying. "Please go back to sleep, Mary. You do not want to wake up your siblings." Hugh left and said "Get some sleep, Mary." And with that, Mary fell asleep. Category:X's Dream Turns Into A Nightmare